Maria Wise
Maria Rose Wise (née''' Carp') is a hybrid, a former witch and a recurring character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles, and heavily mentioned throughout Darkness Descending. She is the mother of Amber Wise, and was married to Logan Wise. Before becoming a hybrid, Maria was a member of the Hathaway Coven. She was also childhood friends with Laura Reza and Cynthia Harris. She faked her death to break the curse that was placed on her by her great aunt Cynthia, she had to turn, then destroy her magic, the only other option was to die to be free of the curse. Not wanting to see her loved ones grow old and die she fled. Early History '''Maria Carp was born on April 25, 1973 to Anthony Carp and Madison Brown. She was the second born, she had an identical twin, Madeline, who was the first born. Like her family, Maria was born with the curse, though her mother Madison thought for sure that, since Maria wasn't the first born, she wouldn't be cursed. It was later discovered, since they were twins, and both born at the same time, the curse applied to both. Her mother, Madison, had made a promise to her mother, Maria's grandmother, that before the curse consumed her, she would give birth to another child, one that was free of the curse, which made them go mad with power, and turn evil. Her sister, Margaret, was born in 1980, and shortly after, her mother passed away, killing herself to protect her family. Maria knew she had the curse, yet during her whole childhood and early adulthood, she fought it, and searched for ways to somehow escape it. When she was 19, and fresh in college, she met Logan Wise. A year later, they were engaged and later got married. During the time she was pregnant with Amberly, her sister, Madeline, attempted to kill her and the unborn baby, till Logan interceded, attacking and killing Madeline to protect his wife and child. Their daughter, Amber Wise, was born on March 23, 1995, Maria was 21 years old. As the years progressed, Maria began to feel the impact of the curse, she made a ultimate sacrifice, to escape the curse, she would have to either die, or become a hybrid, and get rid of her magic one and for all. Logan, being against the idea, told Maria that if she were to turn, that to protect their child from being what she could become, that she would have to leave. Maria didn't want to separate herself from her child, but not wanting to die and not wanting to harm her family, she decided to turn and get rid of the curse. Logan was supportive, but wanted their daughter to be safe. In June 1997, Maria was close to slipping off the edge, the only thing keeping her from going completely evil, was her love for her family, and the fact that she was a kind and generous person before activating the curse. She was turned by an unknown vampire, which was late revealed to be Orion Petrescu. She performed the spell to get rid of her magic, that almost killed her in the process. Unknown to anyone, Maria's magic actually went into her daughter Amberly, making her much more powerful then a normal witch. After becoming a regular vampire, she slipped into the shadows, watching over her daughter and Logan. Maria got into contact with her sister Margaret, who she had not seen in nearly 20 years, since their father took Margaret away, he had nothing to do with the twins, waiting till they were old enough to leave, since their magic was tainted by the curse. Margaret had got to know Logan, and Maria was glad, since the both of them were happy together. The Hathaway Chronicles Appearance Personality Abilities Category:Witch Category:April Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character